


Milk and Cockies

by Platycakes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cookies not biscuits, Crack, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, No Sexuality Crisis, Stalker Harry, crises?, let’s just pretend they use glasses instead of goblets, slight dubcon, sorry british people, sorry tag wranglers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platycakes/pseuds/Platycakes
Summary: It was almost poetic. Harry was the comforting chocolate chip cookie to Draco’s rich, cool milk.





	Milk and Cockies

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a convo in the 18+ drarry discord
> 
> I asked why sometimes precum is described as being opaque/white in some fics
> 
> Someone suggested there may have been leftover sperm
> 
> Another suggested the penis in question may have been dipped in milk beforehand. 
> 
> Someone else chimed in with Milk and Cockies, to whom I credit with the title. 
> 
> I would have listed this as a gift fic to those responsible (can multiple users even share a gift?) for this trash fire but the rules for that discord don't likey name drops so you know who you fabulous people are. 
> 
> Without further ado, here is my very first completed drarry fic, unbeta’d and un-Britpicked!

Draco walked swiftly down the hall, milk sloshing in the glass he was clutching, occasionally spilling over and splashing onto the stone floor. His hasty pace wasn’t so much from worry about the milk going warm as he’d cast a cooling charm followed by a stasis spell just before he’d rushed out of the Great Hall, milk in tow, as soon as the end of dinner was signaled — to the bemusement of his fellow snakes. It was because he was so keyed up. He was already rock hard. A slight inconvenience, as he preferred to do this when he was soft to start. No matter, he’d manage. If the milk was even still around by the time he’d got to the dorms. When he realized his milk had been spilling, he had to stop himself from frantically running around with one hand pressed over his glass like a tit. He wouldn’t want to draw undue attention. 

Draco cursed and stopped to look around. If he remembered correctly, there was an alcove hidden by a large tapestry around here. He spotted the turn that led to it further down the hall and strode towards it, turning sharply around the corner and slipping behind the tapestry. He barely remembered to put up a silencing spell before stowing away his wand haphazardly and fumbling open his trousers, shoving his pants down past his balls. He set about figuring out how to do this. ‘This,’ because he had no name for it and didn’t care to come up with one. 

This was only his fourth time but he’d been addicted from the first time he’d tried it. The first time he’d been drunk and horny, only managing a semi in his intoxication. He’d seen the milk that he always asked the elves to leave at his bedside come curfew and the next thing he knew he was coming his brains out. It’d been too long since he’d last done this and he didn’t want to wait the couple hours it would be when the glass would appear in his room. He’d never done this when he was this hard before though. He supposed it was a good thing that the glass wasn’t filled too much.

Draco regripped the glass closer to the top and pushed down his cock at the base as much as he could, positioning the glass below the head and tilting it just enough to keep the milk from spilling out and at an angle that he could stick his cock in. He groaned as he dipped himself in the milk. It was nice and cool, slightly below room temperature and not too cold. He’d spent his second time doing this, practicing getting the temperature just right when starting from lukewarm milk. He lost himself in his actions, stirring the milk with his dick. He’d been hard all through dinner, his milk sitting untouched, set right beside his plate; the sweetest tease. It wouldn’t be long now…

When Harry saw Draco flee the Great Hall, his first instinct was to follow. If he were to examine his motivation later he’d find it was no longer out of suspicion but genuine worry. Their eighth year had been quiet so far aside from the monthly inter house parties which got a little rowdy but everyone was celebrating their survival of the war and coping the best they could. The suggestion that there might be trouble brewing made his stomach drop. Draco had secured his place among the eighth years, working on the rebuilding effort, apologizing sincerely to the endless list of people who were victim to his bullying and worse. He partied just as hard as the rest of them, if not more, with an edge of desperation. Maybe things weren’t going as well as Harry had thought.

As Harry followed at a careful distance, he realized they were headed towards the dorms and his worry gave way slightly to guilt that he may have been wrong. What was he doing skulking around after Draco? They were past this. They’d graduated from bitter enemies to tentative acquaintances since the first party. Perhaps even earlier, when Harry had returned Draco’s wand. 

But then he saw Draco stop to curse and look around, clearly in search of something. His skin prickled with anticipation. Draco continued on with renewed determination before suddenly turning a corner that was off the path to the dorms. Harry hurried to catch up as quietly as he could manage. When he reached the corner though, Draco was nowhere to be found. There were several doors lining both sides of the corridor. After carefully testing each door, he found them to be locked. He considered the possibility that Draco might have locked the door from inside, but he hadn’t heard any of these noisy doors opening and closing before he’d followed. He looked back down the hall and thought, worried he’d lost Draco. His eyes landed on the tapestry; a well known makeout spot. If Draco had known he was being followed.... He approached it, pausing before yanking aside the tapestry. 

Draco was there alright but he definitely hadn’t been aware Harry was around. Yanking back the curtain had disturbed the rather flimsy localized silencing spell cast on the nook and Harry heard Draco groaning, eyes closed in- he glanced down at movement in his peripheral. With Harry’s side-on view of Draco, Harry could see that his robes were open and his trousers were undone, his erection sticking out and currently being jammed rather awkwardly into a glass of milk that may have been full at some point but there was now a veritable puddle at Draco’s feet. As it was, the glass was barely halfway full now.

“What?” Harry asked, his tone flat with shock, completely involuntarily and startling both himself and his very preoccupied classmate. 

Draco jerked violently, eyes flying open and it was a wonder he didn’t cover himself in the remaining milk. “P-Potter!”

Draco whirled to face him completely, scrambling to hide the glass behind his back. His face had gone bright red in a matter of seconds and his mouth opened and closed. Ridiculously, his cock was still out, dripping with evidence and pointing right at Harry. They both glanced down at it and impossibly, Draco blushed even harder. While Draco silently panicked, Harry took in his appearance. 

He looked disheveled and he was panting. It was a good look on him. Harry was aware of how fit Draco was since gaining back his weight and overall health, skin back to its flawless marble-white glow. Harry decided he liked it just as much tinged pink. After another quick glance down, he found Draco had miraculously maintained his hard-on. Harry entertained the idea that maybe his presence wasn’t so objectionable. Maybe if he did this right, he could get a taste of Draco. In more ways than one. As Harry’s fingers grazed the bulge of his left robe pocket holding his own precious cargo, the feeling that this was fate overcame him.

In the scant minute it took for Harry to reach his conclusion, Draco had settled for haughty disdain. He jerked his chin up and drew himself to full-height. “Were you following me?” 

Harry made what he hoped was a seductive smile, which may or may not have worked depending on what Draco’s perturbed expression was for. Harry stepped further into the alcove, letting the tapestry fall behind them. “I was,” he confirmed, and saw hurt flash over Draco’s face before it was quickly hidden and he continued. “You see, I had left the table with these and I realised I’d forgotten something important.” 

As he spoke, he drew out a chocolate chip cookie from the few he’d stowed away in his robe pocket and took a small bite. Draco went from incredulous to alarmed as Harry crowded close. He didn’t even have it in him to complain that Harry was talking while chewing. Draco was so preoccupied by Harry’s proximity that he hadn’t noticed that Harry had reached behind him. Harry grabbed the glass and before Draco could even react, Harry was gulping the rest of the milk down. Draco emitted a muffled screech, utterly scandalized. Harry made an exaggerated vocal exclamation of refreshment and grinned. 

“Oops. I missed some.” Harry suddenly dropped to one knee, and was sliding Draco’s cock right down his throat. Draco’s hands flew to clutch at Harry’s hair and he moaned rather loudly in surprise. 

As much as Harry wanted to draw this out and really make an impression, he had to make this quick. Ron and Hermione were waiting for him and he hadn’t thought to recast the silencing spell. He’d just have to make it damn good and hope it’d be enough to make Draco seek him out for more. 

Harry drew back, placing the glass on the ground and tossing his unfinished cookie in, kissing away the drops of milk caught in Draco’s blond curls while he wanked him off. He slowed his pace, keeping his grip nice and firm as he moved to suck and lick Draco’s balls, and any remnants of milk that had dripped there. Not able to resist for long, Harry swallowed down Draco’s cock and blew him with renewed vigor. He was eager for a taste of Malfoy Milk™. He didn’t have to wait long. With a devastating groan, Draco gave a final thrust before his cock jerked and spurted against Harry’s tongue. Harry moaned as he swallowed with relish. He laved Draco’s dick as it finally began to soften and when he deemed it clear of all traces of come, he stood with a cheeky smile.

“Nothing beats fresh milk.” Harry gave a flirty wink and an affectionate squeeze to Draco’s bum, snapping him out of his daze. “Come find me later.” And then Harry was stepping back out into the hall, spelling his trousers dry from where the milk puddle had soaked through and leaving Draco hidden behind the tapestry. He proceeded down the hall with a jaunty gait. This was going to be a great year.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love!


End file.
